


Awkward Lullaby

by sbstevenson2



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbstevenson2/pseuds/sbstevenson2
Summary: Brianna has settled into life on the ridge quite well, until one night when she encounters a set of noises she's not likely to forget.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 28
Kudos: 140





	Awkward Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick, silly one shot about one of Brianna's first weeks on the ridge, and all the new...sounds… she'll be encountering living in the past ;) Enjoy!
> 
> (Fergus and Marsali are here earlier than in canon because, well, I love them and wanted them in the story lol **shrugs**)
> 
> {***************************}

**Awkward Lullaby:**

"Goodnight, lass," Jamie, says, leaning down to kiss the top of Brianna's head.

It's one of her first nights on the ridge where she feels a peace about her new life, finally feels at home. She's been in this century for a handful of weeks, working with her mother each day to tend to crops or take care of the animals, or spending time with her father, but this, here, finally feels right.

They've spent the evening gathered around a campfire just outside her parents' cabin. Murtagh had gone to bed earlier, leaving the rest to drink their whisky and truly get to know one another.

Claire makes her way over from where she'd been bidding Fergus and Marsali goodnight, to kiss her cheek as well.

Clapping Young Ian on the back, Jamie takes Claire's hand, twirling her as they walk up the short path toward their cabin and wraps his arm around her.

Brianna smiles, listening to the way her mother giggles at her father. She's never seen her mom so happy, and she's glad she was able to come back to him after all.

They'd sat around the dinner table her very first night, with Murtagh sharing stories of her parents' "arranged" marriage. She'd laughed the night away, surrounded by her newly-found family, watching as her father took her mother's hand in his, squeezing it before sweetly kissing her knuckles.

Murtagh had rolled his eyes, saying there was no arrangement needed when Jamie had been in love with Claire from the moment he saw her, and Bree had simply grinned, happy to hear about her parents from someone other than her mom. It had been great to witness their love, those soft glances and gentle kisses they gave each other made it clear her mother was meant to be here, with Jamie.

The cabin door slams behind her parents, their laughter filtering out of the windows, down to where she still sits by the fire with the rest of her family.

They sit in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, the warm air providing a cool breeze against Brianna's heated skin as it billows through the night, making her hair fall into her face.

Before long, Young Ian perks up, asking if she wants to hear another story about her father. Smiling, she nods, her chin sinking into the palms of her hands as she leans in, listening with rapt attention at all the new adventures Ian and Fergus are regaling her with.

Pushing her copper hair back, she laughs at the story Young Ian has just told them all, another tale of his time in Edinburgh with Fergus and her father.

She never thought she'd be here, never thought when she finally realized her mother was telling the truth about her biological father and her travel to the past, that she'd ever meet him, let alone live on Fraser's Ridge with her parents.

She's been here for just over three weeks, the first few days a whirlwind after finding her dad in town, a blessing in the midst of the heartbreak and trauma she was going through.

Wrapping her arms around her mother again had been a balm to her heart, the soothing reassurance that she'd actually made it to the eighteenth century, finally able to warn her parents about their impending deaths.

As the night grows darker, Brianna looks around the fire, the flames warming her face.

This must be what it would've been like to grow up surrounded by family–summer nights spent camping in the woods, telling ghost stories and drinking hot cocoa–it's an image, a dream, she's always wanted but always knew it was never possible being an only child and having no aunts, uncles, or cousins to spend summers with.

Now, though, she's surrounded by family–a brother, a sister-in-law and their son, a cousin right here in the flesh keeping them all entertained, even an uncle she'd briefly met in Scotland and an aunt she longs to see one day. Funny how things have a way of working out, she muses.

Young Ian is now standing, dancing a jig as he animatedly finishes his story of the time Fergus had him convinced that if he danced in the pub, the lasses would flock to him. Fergus and Marsali are laughing along with him, Marsali shaking her head at the antics of both boys, saying it's a good thing she'd met Fergus and settled him down, "Nae tellin' what kind o' trouble the two of ye would've gotten into otherwise."

Fergus wraps his arm around his wife with a playful tap to her nose, pulling her closer as he asks Brianna, "What about you? What was life like in Boston?"

The young, red-headed girl has to remind herself that they all think she's been in Boston in _this_ time, has to remind herself that they all think she and Claire have spent the last two decades just states away from where they are now, not centuries.

Opening her mouth to answer, she's interrupted by a loud sound echoing from the wooden cabin her parents are currently living in.

Her father has been busy, spending his days building their new home a few miles away, but this small cabin houses the two of them for now. The wood is sturdy, but with no air conditioning, leaving the windows open on warm nights was a necessity, and it's apparent one or both of her parents felt the need to leave one open for a nice breeze this evening.

_Oh, yes…ah!_

Brianna tilts her head to the side, trying to distinguish what the sound is.

She hears it again, brows scrunching as she looks to the other three to see if they have noticed it.

Fergus has a huge smirk on his face while Marsali tightens her lips, drawing them in as she seems to be attempting to hold in her laughter.

"Is that…" Brianna wonders aloud, her words trailing off when she hears another, even louder, _Jamie, yes!_

"Oh my god."

Young Ian slaps his knee, laughing as his body shakes side to side. "Aye, cousin, 'tis only Uncle Jamie and Auntie Claire!"

_Mo chridhe, ugh, yes!_

Bree's eyes widen, clapping her hands over her ears as her cup of whisky falls to the ground, splattering across her feet.

She shouldn't be too scandalized, she _knows_ her parents have sex, but… oh my god. She's never seen her mother look at anyone the way she's seen her gaze at Jamie over the last few weeks.

But.

But this is her _mom_ and her _dad_ and, oh my god. _No_. No, no no.

Growing up, she barely even saw her parents hold _hands_ , let alone ever see them kiss or overhear them making love, and…

_Ahhh! Sassenach!_

"Oh, my god," she mutters again with a cringe, head turning to look over her shoulder and toward the house.

There's an open window in the front, one that she makes a mental note to demand her father seal shut tomorrow, before they eat breakfast or _anything_. They are no longer allowed to keep windows open on the ridge, no matter how hot it may get.

Turning back toward the group, Fergus kisses Marsali's head, squeezing her shoulder as he whispers something into her hair. It makes her snicker, whatever it may be, and she squeezes his knee in response before slapping his chest playfully.

Young Ian laughs again, pointing at Brianna's stunned face. "Close yer mouth, cousin," he chuckles, "Uncle Jamie and Auntie Claire love each other _verra_ much." He wags his eyebrows at this, and Brianna looks at him in horror. He says it as if this is the most natural, most normal, thing in the world for them. None of them seem to be phased at all by hearing the two oldest Frasers make love.

"None of you are bothered by this?" she asks, her eyes growing wise as her hand gestures behind her to the small house.

Young Ian chortles, announcing that he's heard much worse from them. "'Tis a normal occasion around here, ye see!"

"Aye," Fergus adds, winking at Brianna with a smirk as he adds, "You will learn that very quickly."

Brianna shakes her head, trying to push the horrifying melody of her mother's impending orgasm from her mind.

_J-Jamie! Like... that, yesssss!_

Marsali leans toward Bree then, grinning as she tells her she needs to get used to it. "Och, Claire has plenty of experience wi' that," she smirks, nodding her head toward the cabin, and saying, "so much so that I went to her the night before my own wedding." She giggles, taking a sip of her drink. "Ye canna look at a man the way Claire looks at Daddy and expect people to think ye no' having lots of great… weel," she clears her throat, looking toward the boys, "marital experiences."

Brianna cringes, lip curling as she tries her very best to push images of said _marital experiences_ out of her mind.

_Sass-sassen….Sassenach! Och, ahh!_

"I kent she'd know what to do," Marsali finishes nonchalantly, laughing as she snuggles back into Fergus' chest.

"And you are a quick study, _mon amour_."

Marsali's mouth falls open at that, looking from her husband to Brianna and Ian, swatting his knee again. There's a smirk on her face, so Bree know she's not too upset over the comment, and despite what's happening behind her, Brianna chuckles softly at her brother and sister-in-law.

The moaning continues, and _god_ , how long can two people in their fifties _really_ go for? Shouldn't it be over soon? Brianna tries to drown it out, begging whatever god is out there that Ian would entertain them with another song or story, just so their laughter could overpower her parents' chorus of pleasured groans.

No such luck as Young Ian yawns, and she knows the night is winding down. Hopefully her parents will be, too, soon.

Brianna swipes a hand over her face as—despite Fergus' efforts to talk and share more stories of his past with her—their father's grunts echo into the night, surrounding their little party.

Fergus gives her a sympathetic look, commenting that they need to move their fire elsewhere tomorrow night for Brianna's sake. "She will not last much longer on the ridge if she has to listen to that, I think." He motions toward the cabin, laughing softly with a shake of his head.

Sighing, Brianna swipes Young Ian's cup from his hand, hers still spilled at her feet. She chugs back the rest of the alcohol inside his cup, his laughter dying down as his mouth falls open, saying, "Ye never take whisky from a Scot, ye ken?"

Rolling her eyes, she swallows down the last bit of it, shrugging in his direction. "I'll owe ya one, then," she declares gruffly as she stands, brushing off her skirt.

Young Ian nods, satisfied as he smiles up at his cousin, agreeing that that sounds like a fine idea.

More moaning—and Jesus, why does her mom have to make literal squeaking noises?—leads Brianna to murmur, "I'm just… going to go to bed," as she turns, stumbling her way to her and Lizzie's tent. The other girl had gone to bed earlier, and now Brianna thinks she'd had the right idea.

_Jamie, mmm! AH!_

Brianna's eyes squeeze shut as she makes her way from the fire, the other three's laughter finally overlapping over her mother's orgasm, and, well, she supposes hearing them laugh is better than… that. Maybe they'll stay up laughing together all night, or maybe her parents will actually go to _sleep_ after this...

"G'night, cousin!"

She waves over her shoulder, shaking her head as she ducks under the flap of the tent, settling onto her cot and praying the sounds of the world's most awkward lullaby don't follow her inside.

As she drifts off to sleep, trying her best to drown out the memory of her parents' sex noises, she can't help but to grin. It may be weird, and the most uncomfortable experience of her life thus far, but she is happy that her mother found her true love again. No matter how awkward that may be for Bree sometimes.

The main house will be finished soon enough, has to be, she tells herself, and then she can move into the smaller cabin (which will need a _thorough_ cleaning before she does), can have her own room, with walls upon walls to block out the sound of her parents' reconnecting again... and again… and again… and…

{*************************}

_Hope you enjoyed! Lol… Thanks to Lex, Terra and Jess for their help/input into this little thing! I feel kind of like I'm still dipping my toes into the fandom somewhat, so if you'd like to talk more or just see my ridiculous OL tweets/thirst tweets, give me a follow over there too LOL and as always, please review! :)_


End file.
